Animaniacs: The Warners meet Jason Voorhees
by AVP5
Summary: The Warners go on another trip to a small summer camp where they meet it's murderous resident. Will the Warners survive when they meet Crystal Lake's hockey mask killer? Or will he end up being their new "Special Friend?" There's only one way to find out.


**Okay, so I decided to try another story involving Animaniacs. This time though I am crossing them over into the Friday the 13th****universe and meet a certain hockey mask killer. So I hope everyone will like how this goes and will like what the Warners will do when they meet Jason. I want to thank again ANIMANIAgirl506 for her help again and for looking the chapter over.**

**Also yes I know it's not Halloween yet, but I decided to upload it today and see how many reviews I get as we get closer to the holiday. I don't own anything of Animaniacs or Friday the 13th. Now then let's begin since I doubt anyone is reading this.**

**Animaniacs: the Warners meet Jason Voorhees**

_New Jersey_

Camp Crystal Lake was once a place where many children once came to spend their summer and have fun. Now it's a place where everyone stays away from because of the murders that happen here. Murders that were committed by a hockey mask killer known as Jason Voorhees and his mother.

Pamela Voorhees killed the camp councilors after they failed to look after his 10 year old son Jason who was drowned in the lake. The councilors were too busy having sex or getting wasted to notice what happened to the young man. As a result the camp was closed down, but reopened the next summer.

In a fit of rage Pamela murdered the councilors and every time they tried to reopen the camp she would sabotage it, even if it means murdering people. Jason, who somehow was alive, saw his mother get killed by the only survivor of the camp who chopped her head off. As a result the young man who was once a victim of the camp became the most dangerous mass murder the world has ever known.

Many have tried to kill him. Many have tried to burn him, stab him, electrocute him, drown him, shoot him, hang him, or just blow him up in order to put him down. Yet he keeps coming back. No one has been able to stop him and it doesn't look like anyone or anything can.

*LOUD CRASH*

[Author: "What the fuck?"]

We near the camp where we see a bus crashing into a lamp post. The driver runs out of the bus screaming and taking off. Then we see three black/white fur children stepping out of the bus.

"Wait! Come back!" shouted the oldest of the three children.

"We were going to tell scary stories!" shouted the second oldest of the three children.

"And we were going to give you a makeover!" shouted the youngest of the three children.

"No way!" shouted back the bus driver. "You three are crazy! I'm getting out of here!"

The three children look on disappointed that their new 'Special friend' left them. "Ah don't worry my young siblings. I'm sure the author will get us a new friend to play with, right?"

[Writer: "Will you guys stop breaking the fourth wall?"]

"Nope, just introduce us already please?"

[Writer: "Why don't you do it?"]

[Yakko: "Don't mind if we do."]

"I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko!"

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Folana…darn it!"

Wakko begins snickering, while Yakko rolls his eyes. "Again? Seriously didn't you read your line for this?"

"I did…for a few minutes and then I got so busy."

Yakko stares at his little sister unconvinced. "Really? Doing what exactly?"

Dot looks around nervously. "With things and stuff."

"You weren't busy you were off dropping anvils on that Beaver guy," said Wakko getting involved in the conversation.

"So? You did it last week and Yakko did it two weeks before."

The two older brothers look at each other and nod in agreement. "True."

[Author: "Uh guys let's move on with the story try it again Dot."]

_(Five minutes later)_

"I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko!"

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the third!" Dot smiles at the readers then her expression turns dark. "But call me Dottie and you die."

[Author: "It's true, now let's continue."]

The Warners look at the camp behind them and see a sign near the lamp post. Yakko reads the sign out loud. "Camp Crystal Lake, looks like some sort of summer camp."

"Summer?!" shouted Wakko and Dot at the same time as they zip away then return dressed in their swimsuits. "Let's have some fun!"

They run towards the lake and jump in…only to come back a second later as ice cubes. Yakko takes out a hair dryer and melts the ice freeing his siblings. "Better?"

They nod their heads, but begin to shiver. "That water is sooo cold."

Dot nods in agreement. "And the place looks like it hasn't been so long." She moves her finger across the sign of the camp and sees it's covered in dust. "Diiiiiiiisgusting."

"Looks to me like this place could use a little remodeling." Yakko then came up with an idea. "Hey, why don't we fix this place up and then we can use it to have fun?"

"But how do we fix it up Yakko?" asked Wakko.

"Simple, we'll divide the work." Yakko takes out a map of the camp. "Wakko, clean the lake. Dot, fix the cabins to look nice. And I'll fix the surrounding area so it doesn't look like a complete mess."

"Got it!"

_Cabins_

Dot goes by the cabins and sees the conditions they are in. "Hmm, this is going to hard for someone as cute as me to fix up…unless."

Dot grabs the middle part of the cabin and tears off the background throwing it away. Then she places a sheath of paper where the cabins were at. She then begins to draw on it really fast, then throws in some colors, and presents it to the readers. It was the cabins except they look brand new and the background looks nice. It didn't look scary or ugly.

"See? Now that's a beautiful background Mr. Author."

[Author: "Stop breaking the fourth wall!"]

Dot giggles as she goes into one of the cabins unaware someone is watching her.

"Hmm, this place could use some nice curtains and maybe new bed sheets."

As Dot begins working on designs for the cabins the door behind her begins to open. A dark figure enters the room and approaches the young Warner slowly as she writes down the stuff she needs to make the room cute. The figure takes out a long blood covered machete blade and lifts it up ready to strike down on the young Warner.

He swings the machete down as Dot lets out a loud yell.

"Oh my God! The horror the horror!" Dot appears behind the figure shaking her head. "You're outfit looks sooo dirty. When was the last time you got that clean mister?"

The figure now revealing to be Jason Voorhees looks back where he brought down his machete and sees the little girl is not there. He looks behind him and sees she's gone. Jason looks back and sees she's in front of him.

"Look at you. Tsk tsk let's get you out of those clothes mister man." Dot removes Jason's clothes leaving him only in a towel and his mask.

"Whoops, almost forgot about that dirty mask. Let's get this off you and-" Dot removes the mask and lets out a loud ear piercing scream before putting the mask back on. "Never mind! It stays on it stays on!"

She picks him up and puts him in a tub that is filled with cold water and soap. Dot begins cleaning him up using a brush. She cleans him behind his ears. Jason tries to escape, but Dot kept him from leaving until she finished.

She goes towards the dryer and throws Jason inside. She turns the dial and the dryer begins to shake violently making loud crashing noises. The dryer finishes and Dot takes out Jason who falls to the floor groaning.

"There you go all nice and clean." She puts Jason in a pink rabbit pajamas clothes. "Now you look cute enough to hug."

She kisses him on the mouth of his mask, which seems to only anger him. He tears off the outfit and is wearing underneath his regular outfit, but clean.

"Awww, you look mad, why?"

Jason swings his machete at Dot who disappeared and appears on his shoulder. "You shouldn't use something so sharp. You'll hurt someone."

She takes the machete and puts it on the roof of the cabin. Then Dot hands Jason a small pair of safe scissors. "You'll get your toy back until you behave. In the meantime use these, their safe."

Jason is once again angered and tries to grab Dot who jumps out of the way and trips him over. Jason falls onto a catapult Dot set up and she pulled the lever sending Jason towards the woods.

"Wait! You forgot your toy!" Dot puts the machete in the catapult sending it flying. "Aren't I an angel?"

_Forest_

Yakko walks around the camp whistling as he begins fixing up the woods to look less terrifying to kids and more fun for kids. He takes out a paint brush and begins using a can of paint to make the forest look nice. He gives it a nice color, some woodland critters, and flowers.

"Seriously? You're making me do this Mr. Author? This is something Dot would do, not me."

[Author: "This is punishment for breaking the fourth wall. Keep it up and I might even make you start singing a cute song."]

Yakko narrows his eyes. "You suck."

[Author: "Deal with it, now focus your next scene is coming up."]

Yakko lets out an annoyed sigh as he takes out the scrip. He then speaks in a monotone. "Looks like things are looking good for this camp…nothing can go wrong now…scrip smells like hot cheetos."

Suddenly Jason lands behind Yakko who turns around in time to see the mask killer getting out of the hole he made. "Nice landing, I would give it uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh….an 8 since you messed up on the landing."

Jason's machete lands nearby, which Yakko gives a score card of ten. "Now that's a good landing."

Yakko gives the machete a small crown, a gold trophy, and a blue ribbon. A small tear appears on the machete as the paparazzi begin taking photos and a crowd of people begin clapping for the machete.

Jason getting tired of these games grabs his machete and swings it at Yakko who ducks. "Sheesh you're a sore loser."

Jason swings again, but Yakko dodges. "And you call yourself a hockey player."

Jason swings his machete again, but again Yakko dodges the attack it. "You should be a shame of yourself. You shouldn't be using such a dangerous weapon."

Yakko takes the machete away and gives Jason a hockey stick. "There you go *whistles* hockey time!"

Yakko drops a hockey puck near Jason as a team of hockey players head towards Jason running him over to get the puck. "Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh….you're the guy the author send us to annoy aren't you?"

Jason gets up slowly and grabs his machete once more preparing to kill Yakko when he hears something snapping. He looks down and sees his foot caught in some rope. He looks over and sees the rope tied to a catapult. Jason looks at Yakko who waves him goodbye as the catapult sends Jason flying towards the lake.

"He's going…going…going…" Jason lands directly in the middle of the lake. "And he is out of here!"

_Lake_

Wakko walks towards the dock of the lake and brings with him a huge bag of decontamination that is used to make the lake clean. "Woo, I'm exhausted."

Wakko takes out his gag bag and starts pulling out stuff to look for the item he is looking for. Unaware that Jason is coming out of the lake and is very pissed off. He sees the third Warner and decides to try finishing him off while he's distracted. As he approaches him Wakko continues looking through his gag bag before pulling out the item he was looking for.

A vending machine, "There we go."

Wakko swallows the vending machine and feels his stomach gurgling. Jason moves his machete up and is about to swing it at him. Wakko turns around and lets out a loud glass shattering burp sending Jason flying towards the forest.

"Excuse me." Wakko opens the bag then pours it into the lake causing it to look crystal clear and clean.

Wakko checks to see if all the trash in the lake is gone and smiles proudly when he sees the contents in the bag destroyed the trash.

Jason returns and charges at Wakko ready to kill him. As he gets behind him Wakko quickly turns around and smashes him with his giant mallet flattening Jason. He then gets a giant trash can, picks Jason up, puts him in, and puts the trash can outside the camp.

"Can't have any trash laying around the camp now can we?"

Wakko begins to walk back into the camp, while Jason's hand appears from the trash lid waving a white flag.

_Middle of the camp_

The Warner siblings reunite proud of their hard work that they put into cleaning up the camp just as the sun begins to rise.

"This wa a fun trip," said Yakko placing his hands on Wakko and Dot's shoulders. "We did a good job in making this place look good."

"Yeah, except there was this weird ugly guy who needed a shower and plastic surgery," said Dot.

"Really?" asked Yakko remembering the guy he encountered earlier. "Huh, I met him too except he was a bit of a sore loser when he didn't win the contest."

"I met him too," said Wakko.

"So what happened?" asked Dot.

"I put him in the trash and that's it."

"I wonder what happened to him?" asked Yakko wondering what became of the mask man.

_Outside the camp_

The bus driver came back for his bus and began to drive away from the camp until he stopped to pick up a passenger. He opens the door as Jason walks into the bus. He goes to the back of the bus and sits down next to Michael Myers who had just escaped prison, but left home to get away from those three little brats. They looked at each other and didn't say a word.

The bus driver lets out an annoyed sigh. "Well, at least they won't annoy me like those kids did.

**It seems it doesn't matter who the Warners meet in the end they will end up driving them crazy. If you remember from the last story Michael Myers met them and they drove him over the edge that he actually went to jail to get away from them. I decided to have him escape from it and move away just like Jason did. Poor guys, no one is safe around those kids huh?**

**I want to thank ANIMANIAgirl506 for her help again and for looking over the story. I hope this turns out well and it will get good comments like the last one did. All right time for me to go. Take care everyone and when Halloween arrives, Happy Halloween!**


End file.
